the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight War
|imageBG= |image=No image.jpg |name=Knight War |begin=Early 20th century |end=1936, with the signing of the International Concordance |place=The solar system |result= |battles=*Battle of Huntsville *Duel in Wisconsin *Liberation of Montana *Battle of the Appalachians |side1=*Police *U.S. Government |side2=Legions of Metta |side3= |side4= |commanders1= |commanders2=*Mr. Demonic NoHead *Lord Smasa |commanders3= |commanders4= }} The Knight War was a conflict fought across the solar system ending in 1936; the common name for it is unknown. It was started by the Legions of Metta with the intentions of toppling the government, replacing them with a mutant empire that would control the entire population of Earth and enslave the Fobbles. Origins Birth of Mr. Demonic NoHead The infamous Dark mutant known as Mr. Demonic NoHead was born as Darren in 1819 to a father named Harry who hated him, and a mother who died moments after giving birth. Therefore, Darren, who learned anger and hatred at a young age, despised Harry, who frequently insulted and beat him. In 1837, Demonic challenged him, only to have Harry nearly kill him in response. Two days later, an irate Demonic killed his father through unconscious use of his powers. He took to the Darkness with ease, at first, but the man lost his faith after realizing that he had brought about was responsible for his father’s death. Afraid of the Darkness, Darren pulled away, only to regain his confidence with the assistance of the mutants who aspired to bring mutantry back, known as the Legions of Metta. He worked with these Knights and was rechristened as Lord Kreckal, serving for several decades and learning much from them. He also learned how to conquer his fears, until the loss of power was the only idea he feared. He was mounted onto a stallion in 1842 and pitted against three Beast Riders. Even in his youth, Kreckal displayed mounted sword combat by successfully using his sword to repel bullets from every single one of his opponents in the sky. In 1846, when he was no longer underage, he traveled with his comrades to a mine in California, where he speedily developed his skills in unarmed combat. Meanwhile, several mutants went into hiding, causing rumors of their disappearances. In the end, Kreckal relented to his determination and “retired” in 1933, when he was one hundred fourteen years of age. Now on his own, he began to search for the mutants living in hiding. The war begins While the Knights of medieval times attempted to combat the Legions of Metta, the war officially began in the early 20th century, according to Baby Intelligence. History Battle of Huntsville The Battle of Huntsville was presumably fought by the government, and once it was over, Lord Zapora joined the Legions of Metta. Fall of Mr. Demonic NoHead Eventually, Lord Zapora chose to betray the Legions of Metta. It resulted in a legendary duel between the two great mutants in Wisconsin which brought Mr. Demonic NoHead to defeat. Zapora, who had since taken the name of Officer Bullseye, proceeded to kill the Dark mutant who had terrorized the society. End of the war After the duel, the Legions of Metta scattered and went into hiding. The police proudly broadcast the defeat of the Order across the world urging countries to join them in overthrowing the remnants of the Legions of Metta. The police, now supported by the government as well as many countries across the world, pressed its advantage against the Legions by liberating cities like Helena, Montana, and scored key victories against any remaining Mettan leaders. Slowly, but surely the Legions of Metta started to crumble as infighting among Mettan leaders became frequent, and they continued to suffer losses from the ever growing government, which prevented them from becoming a single unified force. Battle of the Appalachians Eventually, the remaining forces of the Legions of Metta planned to win a much needed victory over the government by luring them to the Appalachian Mountains, which ended up being the largest battle fought since Huntsville. However, due to outdated, and very predictable Mettan tactics, the government forces were able to gain the advantage in the battle, and win a decisive victory. After the Battle of the Appalachians, the remnants of the Knights signed the International Concordance which ended the war, and reduced the Order to a rump state having to obey strict disarmament policies, and pay war reparations. Aftermath With the final battle ending with a victory for the government, Lord Sierra Hale wondered whether the Knights' plans for making a stand at the Appalachians were betrayed by Smasa in a power play, as well as believing that outdated battle tactics played a part in the Legions' defeat. Following the battle, the Legions of Metta did not attempt to instigate any other large-scale offensives with the government. The exhausted Order would be bound by the punitive treaty, forcing it to order all Mettan vessels located in the known world to remain within pre-determined boundaries, as well as cede their headquarters over to the government. Harsh war reparations and severe restrictions on its military capabilities effectively turned the fractured Knights into a rump state. With the treaty signed, a few prominent members of the Senate believed that the Knight War was nearing its end and that the Empire's total capitulation was imminent. In the decades after the battle, the Appalachians' landscape was still littered with wreckage from the battle in an area known as the Graveyard of Giants, with the fallen Exterminator-class Star Devastator and Star Cruisers of both sides littering the landscape. Despite most ships having crashed in the Graveyard, wrecked fighters, warships and miscellaneous debris could be found in several different locales. Survivors of the battle who ejected from a fighter or came down in an escape pod often wandered the mountains in search of inhabited settlements. With the Appalachians' nearly non-existent population at the time, many died of exposure wandering the mountains, or starved to death in caves. As a result, the region became littered with bodies, and the bones of fallen soldiers still in uniform littered several different locales. Lifeforms such as woodpeckers would break down metals in the crashed starships, while transplanted creatures and parasites from the battle would stubbornly find a place in the ecology. After the establishment of Vang Outpost, an entire economy would be established based on the foraging of valuable technology in the Graveyard, with local junk boss Jaden Vang controlling a monopoly over the business from his base at Vang Outpost following the murder of his father. As a result, many stories would circulate over the origins of the wreckage and the battle that was fought, with many local residents falsely claiming to have been present when the ships fell. Many rumors over the war circulated. Decades later, the war would be taught within the government educational system. Additionally, a Mettan artifact collector would name himself after the battle, going under the pseudonym 'Avenger of the Appalachians'. Fifty-four years after the battle, the Pummeller piloted by officers Jean and Bladepoint would fight against several N-54 robotic fighters over the wreckage. Some individuals such as Jonathan, a male scavenger, scavenged through the old battlefront with his speeder bike and maintained a destroyed cruiser as his home. Decades later, an abandoned government corvette carrying secret information coveted by both the Legions of Metta and the government during the battle was discovered. It would become the focus of a group of scavengers to retrieve this information. Appearances * * * * Notes and references Category:Wars Category:Knight War Category:Legions of Metta